Ya no mas, Cho
by Ariyass
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Kimball Cho tuviera una hija? ¿Que pasaria si la madre muriera cuando esta pequeña solo tuviera tres años? Y peor aun, ¿Que pasaria si Cho, nunca aprendiera a ser padre? La vida solitaria de Jan Di, tomara un gran giro cuando finalmente su padre se decida a recuperar su cariño que le habia negado durante mucho tiempo. Pero no sabe que quizas ya es demasiado tarde.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPITULO 1

¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tal Jan Di?-saludo Lisbon, a la chica de ojos avellana, mientras esta le sonreía.

Jan Di, la hija de Cho. Una chica de ahora 17 años de edad, con una seriedad similar al padre. Desde que su madre murió cuando ella tenía 3 años, su padre debió cargar con una niña pequeña, inclusive durante su trabajo, a menos que fuera demasiado peligroso. Se había criado en el CBI, era su casa y sus detectives su familia. Lisbon sería como la abuela sabia, Jane como la tía loca, Rigsby y Van Pelt eran como sus tíos favoritos y Cho por obvias razones su padre. Pero no del todo. Cho nunca se preocupo por ser un padre para ella, pensaba que el alimentarla, darle educación y un techo donde vivir lo hacia un buen padre. Pero le falto la sensibilidad. Recuerda las veces en que su padre hirió sus sentimientos, aun cuando era una niña pequeña.

_La niña corre, ubicando con la mirada a su padre, con una hoja garabateada en la mano. Al lado esta su mejor amigo, o como ella lo llama "Tío Rigsby". Pero ahora solo quiere enseñar su obra maestra a su padre, a su héroe. Todo el tiempo presume que su padre es policía, un agente del CBI, y que salva personas que lo necesitan. Lo único que faltaba era añadir una capa y un traje ajustado. Corrió con alegría y abrazo a su padre, mientras este posaba suavemente sus brazos a sus costados, fríamente. _

_-Mira-le enseño la niña entusiasmada-¡Este eres tú!-le señalo alegre a su padre en el dibujo._

_Cho observo un momento el dibujo, sin expresar ninguna emoción, para después darle una seca palmada en la espalda y un "gracias", que no podría ser más formal. En ese instante su teléfono sonó y tuvo que contestar. La niña bajo la cabeza un poco entristecida pensando, que quizás aquel dibujo no le había gustado. Rigsby al notar la tristeza de la niña, tomo la hoja de la mano de Cho, para alagarla._

_-¡Wow, Jan Di! Es hermoso. Realmente tienes talento. Deberías ser pintora-le alagaba mientras la mostraba una radiante sonrisa-¿Por qué no me haces uno a mí, ah?-le pregunto alegremente._

_-¡Si, tío Rigsby!-le contesto alegremente, olvidando la indiferencia de su padre._

_-Andando-le hablo Cho indiferente a la situación, mientras tomaba la delicada manita de la niña, y Rigsby caminaba a su lado._

Esa no fue ni la primera ni la última vez que se comporto de esa manera con su propia hija, era como si le estuviera hablando a una extraña. Conforme pasaban los años, Jan Di se hacía más distante a su padre. Cada vez que lo invitaba a algún evento de la escuela, o a jugar, o a pasear, el, la rechazaba diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo. La nena no entendía, no entendía porque su padre no quería estar con ella. No entendía porque su padre no la abrazaba como los demás padres. No entendía porque no le leía cuentos antes de dormir. ¿Por qué no la escuchaba cuando quería contarle algún problema o alguna duda? ¿Por qué Rigsby era más abierto con ella que su propio padre? ¿Qué había hecho mal para sentirse sola? Simplemente nunca encontró respuesta alguna. Todo ese abandono paternal, le hizo buscarlo en otro lado…en Rigsby. Rigsby la escuchaba, inclusive cuando ella no le preguntaba nada, él le comentaba algo interesante. El la llevaba al parque, iba por ella a la escuela cuando Cho no podía hacerlo. Se convirtió en algo mucho más que el mejor amigo de su padre, no, algo más que su "tío". Rigsby reemplazaba el cariño de un padre, que Cho nunca supo darle. Otro recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, cuando estaba por terminar la primaria, era un día de graduación. Recuerda haberle avisado a su padre con dos semanas de anticipación para asegurarse de que no faltara y no hiciera otros planes.

_La pequeña esperaba formada con los demás niños y niñas, con un vestido color blanco con un listón café en la cintura, un precioso moño café adornaba su cabeza, haciéndola lucir encantadora. La pequeña volteaba al lugar de su padre, observando su silla vacía de su padre, especialmente reservado para él. Miraba, suspirando, esperando que de repente apareciera por la puerta y corriera a sentarse, quizás con por fin una sonrisa. Sus esperanzas murieron ese momento, soltando un suspiro y bajando la vista. Su nombre finalmente sonó, junto con el de su padre, el cual no hizo presencia. Sabía que alguien debía pasar junto con ella, para recibir finalmente un par de papeles de su graduación de la primaria. La pequeña, bajo con dificultad de su asiento y camino con pasos lentos hasta el hombre que le tendía la pequeña carta. Estaba por tomarla, pero Rigsby apareció detrás de ella._

_-Yo vengo con ella-le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_La pequeña ingenua a la situación, dejo que Rigsby tomara la carta y tomados de la mano la regreso a su lugar. La nena dio un suspiro de alivio, al saber que al menos Rigsby había ido a la ceremonia. Noto que también Van Pelt había ido y estaba sentada junto a Rigsby. Después de continuar con los demás lugares, seguía un baile que hacían los padres con sus hijos, un baile sencillo pero lento. Rigsby miro a la pequeña, la cual estaba con la cabeza baja, triste, para después mirar a la pista. Rigsby se levanto de su lugar y se paro frente a la pequeña, la cual alzo la vista al ver movimiento. _

_-Disculpen bellas, reina y princesa ¿Le importaría bailar esta pieza con este noble caballero?-se inclino en señal de reverencia, dándole las manos a ambas chicas. Jan Di y Van Pelt sonrieron._

_Van Pelt sabía que no podía decirle que no, además de que era una situación perfecta para aprovecharse. La pequeña tomo su mano, junto con Van Pelt. Rigsby cargo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la abrazo, mientras que con la otra mano bailaba con Van Pelt. La pequeña abrazo a Rigsby del cuello, mientras los tres se fundían en un cariñoso abrazo. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto, de inmediato hubiera pensado que son una linda familia. La niña sonrió, a pesar de que en el fondo se sentía triste._

Al final todo termino bien, pero eso no quitaba el peso de saber que su propio padre la ignoraba, mientras que su mejor amigo estaba más atento, a ella. Ahora era una situación similar. A Jan Di le parecía un poco patético que ofrecieran un show en familia, en una escuela secundaria. Más bien solo era demostrar sus talentos, mientras el padre observaba con alegría, aunque claro también podían ir madres y hermanos. Ella tocaba la guitarra a escondidas de su padre, ya que este se negó cuando le pidió permiso de realizarse con este sueño, era otra de las razones por las cuales le guardaba rencor. Tenía la invitación en la mano, escondida más bien dicho en la mano, nerviosa de ser rechazada de nuevo. Cho hizo su aparición en su escritorio, mientras la saludaba con un rutinario "hola".

-¿Querías verme?-le pregunto la hija, con la misma actitud indiferente.

-Quería decirte que hoy no llegare a dormir. Ya sabes que tienes que hacer, mantente segura, cierra todo bien y…-Jan Di lo interrumpió.

-Con el gas pimienta en la mano, si paso algo debo marcarte de inmediato, lo sé-Jan Di luchaba por no gritarle en la cara que ya sabía que debía hacer-Oye, ¿Vas a estar ocupado esta semana?-le pregunto sin rodeos.

-No lo sé-le contesto secamente-¿Por qué?-le cuestiono.

-Solo era una pregunta. Hasta mañana-dicho esto camino hacia la salida.

Durante el pasillo se encontró a Rigsby y como siempre, este le pregunto cómo estaba y que había hecho durante el día. Esta le contesto de la mejor forma posible, y una idea cruzo por su cabeza como rayo.

-Oye Rigsby ¿Tu y Van Pelt tendrán planes el viernes?-le cuestiono interesada.

-Eh…-esta pregunta sorprendió un poco a Rigsby-No, bueno al menos yo no…-

-Eh…Bueno, es que quiero darles esto-le extendió la pequeña invitación-Es familiar, bueno…me refiero a que voy a dar un pequeño número y me encantaría si tu y ella fueran a verme-

-Bueno, yo estoy encantado, seguro ella también ira. Claro, gracias-le contesto alegremente-Pero, ¿Tu papa no irá?-

-No…tú sabes que…mejor no lo molesto-prefirió detenerse antes de comenzar a soltar maldiciones a su padre.

-Bien, pues nos veremos-ambos se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

No. Esta vez no sería ella quien le rogara para hacer algo juntos. Estaba cansada de ser rechazada desde que tiene memoria. No iba a arrepentirse. Porque Cho, quizás llevaba su sangre y apellido, pero no era su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Siempre sola

Al día siguiente fue la presentación y Jan Di toco una canción acústica titulada "Hate to see your heart break". Rigsby como prometió, se presento con Van Pelt y su pequeño hijo, que a los ojos de Jan Di, le parecía sumamente adorable. Varias personas la felicitaron por su gran actuación, inclusive gente que no conocía. Después de la reunión, Rigsby invito a todos a comer unas deliciosas hamburguesas, aunque al principio Jan Di se negaba, pensando que sería aprovecharse demasiado, pero finalmente Van Pelt logro convencerla. Conocía los límites de su cariño, y ella misma sabía que Rigsby no era su padre por mucho que lo deseara, era el amigo de su padre y nada más. Al estar sentada en esa mesa familia, con Rigsby, Van Pelt y su pequeño hijo, se sintió realmente como si tuviera una familia. Gente curiosa los observaba al ver que los dos pequeños se parecían demasiado a los padres, en especial Jan Di, pero poco le importaba, ella se sentía feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Después de ello, Rigsby la dejo en su casa, y como siempre Cho no estaba en casa. Eso ya no la lastimaba, se había acostumbrado a la rutina de su vida solitaria. Entro en casa y fue a su cuarto, para darse una ducha rápida y poder comer algo rápido antes de dormir. Después de la ducha, bajo a su cocina y se sirvió un poco de fruta, poco normal de parte de ella, ya que casi no acostumbraba comer mucha fruta. Durante su pequeña comida en la mesa de la cocina, pensó en una nueva canción que podría escribir. Mientras pensaba y jugaba con el tenedor de su fruta en la mesa, escucho la puerta abrirse, con unos pasos lentos y calculadores llegar. No se movió ni un solo centímetro, ya que sabía que normalmente Cho no llegaba a cenar, lo único que quería era dormir. Finalmente su "padre" hizo su aparición en la puerta de la cocina.

-Hola-saludo la chica secamente, mientras observaba sus movimientos.

Este no contesto, lo único que hizo fue caminar lentamente hasta estar a un costado de la mesa. ¿Qué le pasaba esa noche? Era frio, pero esta vez se comportaba demasiado extraño. Antes de que Jan Di abriera la boca, su padre con brusquedad aventó el plato de comida que estaba en la mesa, mientras la chica sorprendida y asustada, se hacía a un lado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto un poco alterada, procurando no mostrarse débil.

Kimball se recargo sus manos en la mesa.

-No me diste la invitación a mi-le dijo este con una actitud cruel, dura y sumamente fría y atemorizante.

-No fue la gran cosa…-ella misma sabia que negarlo, cuando sabia la verdad era demasiado-Solo una tontería de la escuela-fue interrumpida por la voz autoritaria de Cho.

-Fue una presentación de padre e hija Jan Di.-le recordó este-Y se la diste a Rigsby-

Jan Di lo había olvidado, Rigsby no sabía mentir. Siempre fue así, además era su mejor amigo, siempre se contaban todo, pero no se sintió enojada con Rigsby, y tampoco se sentía arrepentida. Le estaba reclamando por algo que estaba segura no iba a hacer. La chica se paro derecha y con voz firme le contesto.

-¿Para qué te la daría a ti? Nunca has ido a ningún evento de mis escuelas, juntas, reuniones, bailes…-la chica estaba realmente molesta por la actitud de su padre.

-¿Y por qué Rigsby?-le pregunto acercándose a ella peligrosamente, mientras por ende la chica daba un par de pasos atrás.

-Porque el…a él si le importo. El reemplazaba tu lugar, cuando tu no estabas-de inmediato se dio cuenta del error en sus palabras.

"Reemplazar". En cierto modo así había sido, Rigsby había reemplazado el cariño de padre que desde un principio Cho se negó a darle, pero el decirlo solo lo ponía en peligro, y hería los sentimientos de su "padre". Claro que en momentos como esos no le importaban mucho sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso Cho si se había interesado en sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso el noto las lagrimas que derramaba cada noche al sentirse sola? Cho la tomo con fuerza de su muñeca, acercándolo a él, haciendo que Jan Di soltara un leve gritito de miedo, lo suficientemente bajo para que no saliera de la casa.

-El no es tu padre Jan Di-su seriedad le daba un toque aterrador.

A Jan Di le dolieron estas palabras, pero tenía razón, Rigsby no era su padre, por mucho que quisiera. Además seguramente terminaría olvidándose de ella, cuando se casara oficialmente con Van Pelt y formara una linda familia, alejándose del CBI, y por lo tanto de ella. La chica mantuvo una mirada fría y dura hacia a el, y le arrebato su muñeca de la mano de su padre.

-Entonces nunca tendré padre-le sonrió sarcásticamente-Con permiso, "PAPA"-se aseguro de señalar la última palabra antes de rodearlo e irse a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta azotándola con fuerza, mientras ponía seguro y se acostaba de golpe en su cama. Quería llorar, debía llorar, y lo hizo. Pero no eran lágrimas de culpa ni de remordimiento, eran lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia. ¿Cómo podía reclamarle después de todo lo que le ha hecho? No, ahora ella no sería la que sufriría. Ya no mas soledad. No más de Cho, y su actitud fría e indiferente.

-Púdrete-susurro entre jadeos.

Se seco las lágrimas con brusquedad, y se preparo para dormir. No permitiría que eso le afectara. Cho pensaba que lo había reemplazado, y que se comportaba de manera fría con él.

-Bien…-apago la luz-Hablaras con provecho, Cho-se tapo.

Y así iba a ser. El decía que se comportaba mal con él, pues ahora lo haría realmente en verdad, para que se quejara realmente. Le devolvería solo una probada de todo lo que le dio durante todos esos años.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Abrazo

Jan Di se levanto pesadamente, alistando sus útiles para ese día. Pudo haber faltado a la escuela, ya que llevaba buenas calificaciones, y después del evento las cosas se habían atrasado un poco, pero el simple hecho de saber que Cho podría estar todo el día en la casa, le haría sentir por completo incomoda y molesta. No quería estar con él, estaba sumamente molesta, y sabia que Cho no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Finalmente bajo las escaleras, donde noto que Cho estaba en la cocina. El padre, al escuchar los pasos de las escaleras se dirigió con tranquilidad a la entrada de la cocina, con una taza de café, que el recién había preparado. Jan Di de inmediato noto su presencia, viéndolo de re ojo.

-Jan Di…-antes de que Cho terminara su frase, la chica lo ignoro, paso de largo y salió de casa.

No le interesaba nada de él. Solo quería alejarse, de ahora en adelante quería devolverle todo el dolor y el sufrimiento que le había hecho pasar. Una especia de venganza. Jan Di amaba mucho a su padre, y a partir de la edad de 13 años dejo de insistirle demasiado en su cariño. Trataba de entenderlo. "Así es su actitud" "Todos somos diferentes" Creyó que le pedía demasiado, y en adelante decidió simplemente mantener la fiesta en paz. Pero ese día, rompió todo el respeto que pudo tenerle a su padre. No tenía derecho a reclamarle algo que el mismo le negó. Estaba harta y no permitiría que Kimball Cho se burlara de ella nuevamente.

Cho estaba intrigado, algo conmocionado. Quizás si había actuado de forma brutal aquella noche, pero no era para que Jan Di le dijera que no era su padre. Él le había dado una buena vida, un objetivo en la vida y ahora su propia hija se ponía en su contra. Hacía mucho que no tenía una discusión tan fuerte con Jan Di, a veces se molestaban, pero al día siguiente era como si no hubiese pasado nada. Y notaba que se habían atacado mutuamente, en aquella discusión de anoche. Tampoco podía creer que Rigsby, su compañero de trabajo, de alguna manera le quitara el cariño de su única hija. Cho la amaba y mucho, pero él nunca tuvo un padre cariñoso, nunca tuvo un padre que lo enseño a soñar, entonces cuando tuvo una hija, no supo cómo hacerlo.

Jan Di, regresaba de la escuela tarde. Paso un tiempo agradable con Jum Pyo, con quien había empezado desde hace tiempo a salir. Aun recuerda que al principio ambos se odiaban a muerte, pero toda esa convivencia negativa, se convirtió en cariño y amor. O más bien dicho, el se enamoro de ella primero. Al principio se mostraba imponente con ella, queriéndola obligarla a amarlo, algo que obviamente Jan Di, no podía hacer, todo eso sucedió junto con la traición de su supuesta mejor amiga. Un día la chica la invito a una fiesta, convivieron un rato y conoció a un chico, el cual le invito solo un trago, no recuerda nada de ahí en adelante. Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación de un hotel, desnudo y en el espejo estaba escrito con lápiz labial "Gracias por una noche maravillosa" Poco tiempo después, mostraron esas fotos a los peores alumnos de la escuela, inclusive el mismo Jum Pyo se negó a verla al rostro, pensando que era real. Pero después, le demostró lo mucho que la quería

_Jan Di caminaba sola por el estacionamiento vacio, sus amigas que le quedaban querían acompañarla, pero esta se negó, diciendo que su padre la recogería ahí mismo. Y así debía ser, pero en ese momento, Cho lo olvido y no fue a la cita. Ese tema la hacía sentir muy mal, y lo único que la consolaba era que su padre no lo sabía. Absorta en sus pensamientos, sintió como algo la hacía tropezar con mucha fuerza, a tal grado de literalmente haber dado un gran salto de caída. Cuando levanto la vista, noto como varios chicos y chicas de su escuela se burlaban de ella y comenzaban a aventarle globos de agua. Jan Di solo pudo taparse con los brazos ante aquel ataque. Otro compañero saco un extintor y lo dirigió a Jan Di, quien no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo, mientras otra compañera la empujaba con fuerza y la hacía caer. No dijo nada, solo se mantuvo en el suelo con… ¿miedo? Si, era eso. Todo parecía estar perdido. Parecía que realmente no le importaba a nadie, ni pensaba que alguien fuer a ayudarla, pero aun así quería que alguien llegara a hacerlo, por un momento deseo que su padre llegara y la rescatara de aquel infierno, pero nunca llego. Sin embargo algo maravilloso paso. Un relámpago, o una señal o un milagro, con una voz autoritaria, grito con dureza, asombrando a la mayoría._

_-¡Lárguense de aquí!-_

"_Jum Pyo" fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza de Jan Di al escuchar esa voz. El chico con chinos en el cabello y una camisa blanca, camino enfurecido a la multitud, enfrentando a todo aquel que se apareciera en su camino. Se acerco con bravura al chico que sostenía el extintor y se lo arrebato con las manos, para después golpearle en el estomago y seguido en el rostro con este mismo. Tomo a otro chico y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, para después estrellarle un globo con agua en la cabeza. Lo jalo con fuerza de la su cabellera y lo aventó a los demás. Nadie hizo nada por miedo a él y miedo a su fortuna. Después de esto, se hinco con y la abrazo con cariño. _

_-Lo siento-le susurro mientras la levantaba en brazos, llevándosela con él. _

_Después de eso, la llevo a su hogar y le curó las heridas que se le habían hecho en sus piernas y una leve herida en su labio inferior. Recuerda que a su manera era muy amable, y amoroso, le costó mucho trabajo descubrirlo. Como Cho había olvidado ir por ella, simplemente llego a casa, diciendo que había resbalado y caído, y al ser la herida menor, no se le tomo importancia. Eso de alguna manera le alegro a Jan Di. Más tarde se entero que su propia amiga le había hecho eso, y aunque estaba supuestamente arrepentida, nunca quiso saber nada de ella, por lo cual su reputación quedo limpia. Claro que la razón más grande de su mala broma, fue porque ella estaba enamorada de Jum Pyo, pero este nunca le correspondió._

Se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, pero esta se negó, ya que quería pasar a ensayar la guitarra en casa de una amiga y sabia que Jum Pyo tenía otras clases que tomar. Su familia tenía dinero, y por esa razón lo obligaban a tomar clases. Ella estaba en una escuela privada por sus buenas calificaciones y el por el dinero de su familia, a pesar de que su calificación no fue tan mala. Camina por la calle que la llevaría a casa, eran alrededor de las 9 pm, entonces acelero el paso. Entro a un callejo, para llegar a una librería cercana. Sin embargo, al intentar regresar por el callejón, noto a dos extraños que la observaban de lejos. Procurando ignorándolos, tomo otro camino, que era más largo y quizás más solitario que el mismo callejón. Noto como pasos se acercaban a ella, siguiéndole la sombra de la noche. Jan D intento no entrar en pánico y camino un poco más rápido, queriendo perderlos en el camino. Camino varios, pasos sintiendo como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, sus músculos se tensaban, casi impidiéndole poder caminar y como su reparación agitada, llenaba sus pulmones. Giro su cabeza literalmente desesperada, y no había nadie…Nada. Suspiro aliviada y no puedo evitar el sonreír tranquilamente, alegrada de que todo haya sido producto de su imaginación. Al dar la vuelta, noto un rostro cerca de ella, lo cual le hizo dar un respingo del susto. Otro hombre, la sujeto por detrás, mientras el otro simplemente sacaba una navaja y le apuntaba a su cuello.

-¡Tu dinero, muñeca!-le grito mientras Jan Di, aterrada miraba al hombre que la estaba amenazando de muerte

Ya lo había visto antes. Estaba cerca de su escuela cuando salió con Jum Pyo. Era rubio, con ojos color verdes, con una barba de candado, una ropa estilo hippie y un tatuaje en el cuello de una serpiente. Sin embargo, no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, el ver tantas veces a su padre en acción, mientras observaba varias persecuciones, no sería en vano. Era hija de una agente del CBI, y tuvo que aprender algo en esos tiempos, solo que ahora por desgracia tenia a dos hombres sujetándola por delante y por detrás, era una situación demasiado difícil. El chico libero sus manos para que Jan Di buscara en sus bolsos y sacara todo lo que tuviera, sin embargo cuando lo hizo, dio un fuerte manotazo al brazo del chico de la navaja y seguido le dio un golpe en el rostro, este hombre la maldijo seguido de un "¡perra!". Jan Di volteo para golpear como pudiera al otro tipo, pero en vez de eso, recibió un golpe en el ojo izquierdo, haciéndola soltar un quejido, y haciéndola caer al suelo. Escucho como los tipos tomaban su mochila junto con todo lo que poseía, no sin antes darle una patada en el estomago, sacándole todo el aire, para que no pudiera escapar o hablar. Ambos se fueron corriendo sin otro tipo de intenciones, lo cual en el fondo alegro a Jan Di. Le costó mucho poder levantarse y emprender el camino de regreso a casa. Le dolía mucho el ojo y por supuesto el estomago, sin mencionar que se había lastimado el puño al golpear al chico rubio, y se raspo el brazo izquierdo cuando protegió su caída del suelo. Pero a pesar de eso, no quería decirle nada a Kim Ball, sabía que de alguna manera u otra el tomaría sus medidas como detective y supuestamente como "padre", además de que seguramente no le creería la historia del asalto y comenzaría a reprocharle sus "malas amistades". Ella misma se había propuesto ser fría y grosera con el de ahora en adelante, su orgullo era hereditario de su padre.

Kimball leía un libro, "El Psicoanalista" el cual era uno de los libros que estaba leyendo integro. Esperaba la llegada de su hija, la ansiaba realmente, sabía que ya era tarde para su llegada. Estaba preocupado porque algo pudiese haberle pasado, o peor aun que se hubiera ido sin avisar a otro lugar y lo hubiera dejado. No contestaba su celular y no conocía a ningún amigo suyo. El quería dejar lo de anoche atrás, como si no hubiese pasado nada y seguir adelante con su vida natural. Pero incluso si él quisiera, sabia de inmediato que no sería posible, se habían dicho cosas que ambos habían ocultado. El demostró sus celos por Rigsby y Jan Di, le mostro su soledad de padre e hija. No había marcha atrás, ya no podían dejar las cosas a medias. El sonido de la puerta abrirse, le hizo resaltarse y voltear hacia el pasillo, por done sabría que pasaría la chica Cho. Jan Di se cubrió el ojo con su mano, mientras pasaba a toda velocidad, intentando que su padre no se enterara de su ojo. Fue en vano, de inmediato Kimball noto que ocultaba algo. La llamo por su nombre sin éxito, mientras esta la ignoraba y de daba un portazo. Entro a su habitación y se tapo con las sabanas de inmediato, queriendo ignorar el dolor y las punzadas que le proporcionaba su ojo herido. Kimball entro a su habitación y se acerco a su cama.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada. Vete de aquí-

-No. ¿Qué sucede?-dicho esto comenzó a luchar contra su hija para quitarle las sabanas de la cara.

-¡No! ¡Déjame en paz!-finalmente logro quitárselas y la chica tuve que cubrirse el rostro.

-Déjame ver-le ordeno mientras le quitaba las manos de su rostro.

Finalmente consiguió ver el enorme moretón que tenía en el ojo izquierdo. ¿Cómo rayos se había hecho eso? Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había llegado sin su mochila. La habían asaltado, pero seguía enojada con él, por eso no le había querido decir nada. Entonces fue cuando noto, que tan alto tenía su orgullo, al grado de quedarse callado con tal de que él no se metiera en su vida. Claro que era exactamente lo mismo con él.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-

-Nadie, resbale y me golpee la cara contra el barandal del edificio ¿contento?-Cho abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jan Di lo interrumpió nuevamente-Olvida mi pregunta-

-Necesitas hielo, anda vamos abajo-

-No quiero ir, solo quiero que me dejes tranquila-le contesto de muy mala gana

-No fue una pregunta-le ordeno este mientras la obligaba a bajar.

Ya abajo, Jan Di estaba sentado en el sofá, mientras Kimball regresaba de la cocina y traía una bolsa de hielo. Le coloco el hielo en el ojo, mientras esta se quejaba y procuraba mostrarse indiferente ante él.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que paso-

-No realmente no…-Jan Di ante la insistencia de su padre y al saber que nunca lo engañaría, dio un suspiro de resignación.

-No lo sé. No los conozco-

-Descríbelos-

Jan Di les dio las descripciones que pudo notar cuando cruzo la mirada con ellos, incluyendo al tipo del tatuaje. Al mencionárselos Kimball se quedo un poco helado, como si estuviera recordando algo. Y vaya que lo había recordado, recordó que esas mismas descripciones iban con unos tipos que anteriormente eran sospechosos de un asesinato, pero justo ese día los liberaron por falta de pruebas. Sabía como encontrarlos y no se contendría para buscarlos y cobrarse una venganza personal. Después de sanar sus demás heridas, Jan Di se dirigió a su habitación sin decir una sola palabra. Pudo decir un "gracias", pero no, esa ya no sería la hija amable.

Eran las 2 de la mañana, finalmente Kimball encontró la información de esas dos personas que buscaba. Le costó, pero al final pudo conseguirlo, pudo conseguir donde estarían mañana para ir a arrestarlos o cuando menos darles una lección. No aprovecharse de su posición en el CBI seria pecado. Subió los escalones que lo llevaron al segundo piso, directo a su habitación. Había pedido anteriormente permiso en la escuela de Jan Di, para que faltara al día siguiente. No podía arriesgarse a que se lastimara más con las leves heridas que tenía en su cuerpo. Antes de ir a su habitación, abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su hija, donde pudo verla finalmente dormida. Estaba tapada de medio cuerpo, dejando ver su pijama verde, lo cual era un pantalón y una blusa holgada. Vio las fotografías pegadas en una pared, las cuales eran casi de toda su vida de Jan Di. Eran fotos tomadas de amigos, aunque una en especial le intereso, era de un chico coreano con chinos en el cabello, donde ambos sonreían, era extraño (no porque ambos fueran coreanos) porque no siempre veía a su hija sonreír de esa manera. Solo había dos fotos de él con ella, cuando era solo una pequeña. Y había varias (demasiadas para él) fotos de Rigsby con su hija. En ese momento se dio cuenta del enfado y el coraje de su hija, la había abandonado durante 17 años, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que sentía. Estaba demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, con sus relaciones o echándose en cara la muerte de su querida esposa. Pero ya no mas, quería ganarse a su hija, quería conocerla y al menos intentar ser un padre para ella, porque Rigsby ya se la estaba quitándose. Esperaba no ser demasiado tarde. Entro sigilosamente a la habitación, tapo a su hija por completo, mientras esta, solamente dormía. Sin poder contenerse, le dio un suave abrazo, oliendo el olor de su cabello a menta. Paso suavemente los nudillos de su mano izquierda por su mejilla y acto seguido camino a la puerta y cerro.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Advertencia

Jan Di despertó, notando finalmente que no había ido a la escuela, seguramente por obra de Kimball. Aun recordaba la llamada que había hecho anoche con Jum Pyo, la cual obviamente le preocupaba mucho.

_Sonó el teléfono alrededor de las 10 de la noche, cuando Jan Di, ya estaba en su habitación, era Jum Pyo. _

_-¿Hola?-pregunto con voz desanimada._

_-Crie que dormías hasta el amanecer-se burlo este-No necesito verte para saber que ya estabas durmiendo-_

_-Muy gracioso-le contesto esta. _

_-Oye, ¿Qué tal si mañana, después de clases vamos con Mary y con Aron a ver una película? Sera algo así como una doble cita…-_

_-No creo ir a la escuela mañana…-le contesto esta con sinceridad. _

_-¿Quién te pateo ahora?-hablaba sarcásticamente, pero se notaba serio. _

_-Esta vez sí que me patearon-le contesto esta._

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-¿Recuerdas los chicos que vimos en el café?-_

_-Si-contesto seriamente._

_-Bueno, resultaron ser unos malditos hijos de perra ladrones, además de buenos golpeadores-_

_-¿Qué te hicieron qué?-_

_-Lo que oíste. Me asaltaron y me golpearon en mi ojo y mi estomago-_

_-¿Y estas bien?-le pregunto esta vez en un tono notablemente preocupado._

_-Si lo estoy, solo un poco adolorida pero eso es todo-hubo un momento de silencio-No te atrevas-le amenazo la chica con voz seria._

_-¿Atreverme a qué?-le pregunto este ocultando su nerviosismo._

_-A usar tus influencias para capturar a los tipos esos. Además Kimball ya se está ocupando de eso-sin querer, había hablado bien de su propio padre._

_-No pienso usar influencias para atraparlos. Solo quiero una dirección para una pequeña visita-_

_-¿Qué?-fue interrumpida por la voz de Jum Pyo_

_-Te llamo luego-dicho esto colgó._

_-¡Gu Jum Pyo!-le chica soltó ese nombre de golpe_

Estaba preocupada por lo que Jum Pyo pudiera llegar a hacerle a esos tipos y se metiera en problemas. Era muy amable, pero cuando se enfurecía, perdía el control de sus acciones. Temía que hiciera alguna estupidez por su culpa o saliera lastimado, ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque le había contado eso. Quizás porque necesitaba desahogarse y soltar el miedo que había sentido en ese instante, y obviamente Kimball no era de mucha ayuda. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de almorzar, como siempre Cho no estaba presente, pero noto que en la mesa había una nota.

Hay hot cakes en el microondas y jugo de naranja en la nevera. Ve al CBI después de almorzar para que identifiques a los hombres de anoche. Te veré halla.

Kimball Cho.

Era algo extraño que Cho le dejara una nota, normalmente no lo hacía, solo se iba sin decir ni una sola palabra. Claro que no se le hacía raro el hecho de que haya capturado con rapidez a los tipos que la habían atacado, pero por muy poderoso que fuese su padre, pensó que hubiera tardado un poco más.

Cho iba en su camioneta, viajando por rumbos algo bajos para él. Quizás lugares peligrosos, pero poblados por completo, no le aterraba en absoluto por tres razones: porque era agente, porque había estado en esos barrios tiempo atrás y porque su rencor y furia era mucha más grande que su miedo. Iba a arrestarlos, debido a que beneficiaria el caso, pero también quería cobrar una pequeña venganza personal por lo que le habían hecho a su hija. Kimball enserio la quería mucho, de hecho era lo único estable que tenia, claro además de su trabajo, pero al menos tenía el consuelo de llegar a casa y saber que alguien estaba ahí esperándolo. Dio la vuelta a una esquina y de inmediato reconoció al sujeto del que había investigado, estaba el junto con otro hombre, el cual no tenía los rasgos que Jan Di había descrito, por lo cual dudaba que fuera el otro ladrón. Se bajo tranquilamente de la camioneta, decidido a lo que iba a hacer. El sujeto entro en un callejón sin notar la presencia de Kimball que estaba a tan solo unos escasos metros lejos de él. Estaba por seguirle el paso al callejón, pero gritos y sonidos fuertes hicieron que se sorprendiera un poco. Cuando dirigió su vista al callejón, noto a un muchacho con una camisa color azul de botones y unos jeans de mezclilla, con chino en su cabello. Noto como golpeaba al hombre de manera violenta, con furia en sus ojos. Lo poco que alcanzo a escuchar fue:

-¡Si te le acercas de nuevo te arrancare la garganta!-dicho esto lo empujo con fuerza contra la pared.

Ahora tenía que arrestar a dos tipos, aunque en cierto modo se sentía feliz de que alguien pusiera en su lugar al sujeto, pero simplemente también él quería golpearlo personalmente y desahogarse. Se acerco a ambos chicos preparado para los jaloneos y los movimientos bruscos, hasta que vio como el chico volteo su rostro hacia él. De inmediato Kimball lo reconoció, lo había visto la noche anterior, cuando fue a ver a su habitación a Jan Di. Estaba en una fotografía, e igualmente era coreano. Era justamente el, lo cual lo sorprendió realmente, pero obviamente no demostró ningún sentimiento. Jum Pyo lo miro con una interrogación en su cabeza, sin saber que hacia ese hombre ahí y porque lo miraba de esa manera. Antes de que Jum Pyo pudiera decir algo, el hombre del suelo se le abalanzo queriendo herirlo, y nuevamente comenzó la pelea, por suerte Cho supo interferir y de una manera u otra se las arreglo para subirlos al auto y llevárselos al CBI.

Jan Di se encontraba en el CBI, con un fleco de lado para disimular un poco su ojo morado e hinchado. Estaba sentada justo frente al escritorio de Cho, observando el vacio, pensando en cómo iba a terminar todo esto, cuando la presencia de Rigsby no se hizo esperar.

-Wow-dijo fingiendo sorpresa-¿Así que ahora te volverás emo?-Jan Di solo sonrió-Dios, no me digas que es cierto…-esta vez se notaba preocupado.

-Claro que no Rigsby-le contesto esta-Solo quiero tapar una de mis nuevas imperfecciones-siguió sonriendo.

-¿Qué?-delicadamente alzo el fleco de Jan Di dejando ver su moretón en su ojo-¡Dios Jan Di, te vez horrible!-exclamo.

-Gracias Rigsby es lo que toda mujer desea escuchar-le contesto esta reacomodándose su fleco, hablando con un gran sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te paso?-le pregunto sentándose a un lado, siempre tan atento.

-Es que…habían unos tipos y…-antes de que continuara dirigió su mirada al pasillo donde vio a pasar a Cho, junto con un hombre y…Jum Pyo.

¿Qué hacia el ahí? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué estaba justamente con Cho? Se levanto bruscamente y camino con rapidez al pasillo para reencontrarse con Kimball, dejando bastante intrigado de lo que estaba pasando, así que decidió seguirla. Finalmente Jan Di llego al pasillo donde se topo con los tres muchachos.

-¿Jan Di?-pregunto el coreano de los chinos.

-¿Jan di?-preguntaron Cho y Rigsby al mismo tiempo, sin saber cómo ese sujeto sabia su nombre.

-¿Jum Pyo?-pregunto esta chica-¿Qué…?-no sabía lo que pasaba.

-¿Se conocen?-pregunto Kimball y Jum Pyo al unisonó. Jan Di se limito a asentir.

-¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí?-le pregunto la chica a su padre.

-Golpeo a este sujeto-se dirigió al hombre del tatuaje de serpiente, Jan Di lo reconoció.

-Solo quería defenderme, déjalo ir por favor…-ni ella misma se creía que estuviera rogando por su padre.

-¿Pasa algo?-Lisbon llego al mismo tiempo que Jane.

-Que lindas presentaciones de padres y yernos ¿no?-Jane y su tono burlón de siempre, fueron acallados por la mirada matadora de Jan Di.

-¿Yernos?-Cho fue el que hablo.

-¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Hubo una buena razón para que regreses aquí o qué?-Lisbon y su actitud tan "amable" con los ladrones.

-Anoche asalto a Jan Di-le explico Cho.

-Perfecto-Lisbon parecía feliz-¿Y él?-

-Lo golpeaba a él-

-No hizo nada malo, solo me defendía, no tiene antecedentes ni nada.-Jan Di parecía haber cambiado de personalidad por completo.

-Jefa-Cho se dirigió a Lisbon.

-Bueno, atrapo a nuestro maleante, déjalo ir-dicho esto se llevo al sujeto desconocido, y se llevo a Jane para asegurarse de que no hiciera más tenso el ambiente.

Cho le quito las esposas con poca amabilidad, mientras Jum Pyo se mantenía callado. Normalmente hubiera reclamado sus derechos, pero sabía que en cierto modo que había cometido un delito al golpear a aquel hombre, aunque no se arrepentía de nada. Para colmo ese era su suegro, el padre de su hija, que tan bien lo había descrito. Frio, violento a veces, fuerte. Sin duda era como él, solo que en una versión más perversa y mucho más fuerte. Después de ello volteo para verlo, pero sintió como el padre de Jan Di lo jalaba con fuerza de la muñeca y lo ponía cara a cara.

-La próxima vez, tendré que arrestarte-fue una advertencia, mientras Jum Pyo se tragaba su orgullo y se limitaba a asentir.

-Ya, Cho-le pidió, mientras tomaba la otra mano de Jum Pyo y se lo llevaba consigo.

Jan Di se lo llevo cerca del ascensor, donde finalmente pudieron huir de la mirada autoritaria e su padre.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-hacia lo posible por sonar lo máximo molesta.

-Te lo dije anoche, aunque debo admitir que encontrarme con tu padre no estaba en mis planes-

-¡No debiste hacer eso! ¡Ahora estas en problemas!-

-No me arrepiento de nada ¿sabes?-Jan Di solo callo-Lamento si te metí en problemas a ti…-

-No es eso Jum Pyo, es que…me preocupas eso es todo-Jum Pyo se acerco un poco más.

-¿Te duele mucho?-le pregunto haciéndole a un lado su fleco y dejando ver su ojo morado, Jan Di asintió. Acto seguido le dio un suave beso en el ojo malo, y después la abrazo con ternura.

Jan Di lo quería mucho y Jum Pyo a ella. Eran casi como la pareja perfecta, pero obviamente Cho estaba bastante desconcertado con todo esto y lo siguiente que se menciono en la cena en casa de los Cho, fue: "Quiero conocer a sus padres"


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Escúchame

-¿Cómo?-la chica estaba algo desconcertada con la orden de Kimball.

-Quiero conocer a su padres-repitió sin inmutarse.

-N-No…-Jan Di estaba bastante nerviosa-¿No crees que es un poco apresurado?-

-No-dejo de comer y puso ambos brazos en la mesa-¿Desde hace cuanto sales con él?-

Jan Di callo un momento. Por un momento pensó que Cho ignoraría el tema sobre Jum Pyo y lo dejaría pasar como todo ese tipo de cosas que tenían que ver con ella. Ahora realmente estaba involucrado. Salían desde hace bastante tiempo, de hecho estaban por cumplir casi dos años, dos años de los que Cho no estaba enterado. Claro que Jan Di tenia con que defenderse, el nunca se involucro con ella para saber quiénes eran sus amigos, su pareja o su vida fuera de casa, pero en ese momento su cabeza estaba seca y no podía reaccionar, parecía como si la frialdad de Cho llenara todo el lugar y la dejara por completo helada. Hablo sin pensar.

-Un par de semanas…meses…años…-cayó nuevamente.

Cho nuevamente callo, sin decir una sola palabra, intentando mantenerse de cierta forma, comprensivo a la situación. Se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta el teléfono que estaba colgado en la cocina, lo tomo en sus manos y se lo extendió a Jan Di.

-Llámalo-le ordeno-Dile que debemos vernos máximo una semana-

Jan Di tomo el teléfono lentamente, mientras observaba a su padre con incredulidad. ¿Debía llamarlo o simplemente decirle a su padre que se fuera al diablo? "Es una opción" pensó. Se levanto lentamente de su asiento y se dirigió al baño, el cual estaba al fondo del pasillo. Kimball se dirigió a la sala para tomar asiento y encender la televisión. Jan Di llamo a Jum Pyo, donde la conversación no iba muy bien, no porque Jum Pyo no quisiera, si no porque había un pequeño inconveniente.

-Están de viaje…llegaran dentro de dos semanas-le explico Jum Pyo.

-Dos semanas-repitió Jan di

-Iré a hablar con él-

-No, no…yo le digo-

-Sera mejor que yo vaya…-

-No Jum Pyo-repitió esta-Kimball debe de escucharme a mí. Debo ser la primera en decírselo-

Después de otras palabras intercambiadas entre ambos, Jan Di decidió colgar e impedir que Jum Pyo siguiera insistiendo con ir a visitar a su padre. No sabía como Cho iba a reaccionar. Temía que no se lo tomara de forma positiva. Entro a la sala un poco temerosa, y luchando contra sus impulsos de huir.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Están de viaje…llegaran…en dos semanas…-Cho cayó un momento.

-¿Qué padres dejan a su hijo solo por dos semana?-Jan Di se molesto.

-Cho, tenía 10 años…10 sencillo años cuando me dejas te por primera vez en casa sola, de noche, sin seguridad, sin avisar, con lluvia, ¿Mas explicaciones?-agrego sarcasmo a su tono de voz

-Jan Di, no empieces-le pidió su padre, Jan Di guardo silencio.

-No podrán venir, Cho-

-Entonces no sales con el-dicho esto se levanto y comenzó a caminar a su habitación.

-¡Pues a ver cómo le haces, porque no me impedirás eso!-Jan Di agrego ese tono alegre notablemente falso.

-Si puedo-

-No, no puedes-

-No me retes Jan Di-

En respuesta de esto Jan Di se cruzo de brazos y se paro firmemente. No permitiría que Kimball le quitara a la gente que quiere de su lado. Cho se acerco a un lado del mueble y de ahí tomo unas esposas, se acerco a Jan Di y se las mostro rápidamente.

-¿¡Que haces?!-le pregunto desconcertada al verlo decidido a ponérselas

-¿En la cocina o en tu cuarto?-

-¡Eso es…!-fue interrumpida por la voz autoritaria de Cho.

-¿Cocina o cuarto?-No hubo respuesta.

-Bien, entonces cocina.-

Dicho esto Kimball la jalo con fuerza y le puso las esposas, claro con bastante resistencia de parte de Jan Di. Luego la llevo a la cocina e intento esposarla contra un tubo que estaba en esta. Sin embargo Jan Di no se daría por vencida tan rápido, además durante el tiempo que estuvo de pequeña en el CBI, Jane le enseño mucho trucos entre ellos el quitarse las esposas y ponérselas al agresor. Cuando estaba por ponerle las esposas, Jan Di se las arreglo para rápidamente ponérselas a él y con rapidez lo ato la otra esposa al gran tubo, dejando impresionado a Cho. Después de esto, le quito las llaves que colgaban de su bolsillo y se alejo un par de pasos.

-Dame las llaves, Jan Di-le ordeno.

-N-No…-se encontraba algo nerviosa- No hasta que me escuches-

-Jan Di no-fue interrumpido por la voz de su hija.

-¡Solo escúchame una vez en tu vida por favor!-le grito literalmente. Cho cayo y coloco su mano en su cintura esperando que Jan Di hablara-Y-Yo se que debí decirte antes lo de Jum Pyo, pero entiende que no le veía caso. Lo único que preguntabas cuando llegaba del instituto, era si había puesto atención a las clases o si tenía un buen promedio, y cuando quería contarte algo…no estabas para escucharme. Preferí callar porque no le vi caso.-finalmente saco lo que sentía-Y no muchos chicos ni chicas se acercan a mi debido a que eres policía…y…si me obligas a dejarlo…me sentiré…sola-

Cho guardo silencio. En verdad estaba algo impactado e impresionado. No sabía que Jan Di sintiera todo eso, pensaba que era tan fría y calculadora como él, que hace tiempo habría dejado de sentir ese tipo de emociones. Entonces quiso ponerse en su lugar, el alguna vez también estuvo sin padre cuando decidió no apoyarlo en lo que quería ser. La única compañía que quedo fue a la banda en la que perteneció, no quería que Jan Di también pasara tiempo en el tutelar de menores, nunca se lo perdonaría. Además, su hija no era ninguna tonta en cuanto al amor, sabía que chico valía la pena y que chico no, y si lo defendía era por algo. Dio un fuerte suspiro.

-Bien…-le contesto-Quiero que lo cites a él, lo antes posible…Y mañana hablaremos de, el-Jan Di suspiro aliviada.

-Gracias-dicho esto se encargo de quitarle las esposas rápidamente.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Era todo lo que necesitaba? ¿Solo que la escuchara? Cho, pensó que sería más difícil, pero no lo fue. Solo tenía que detenerse un momento y escuchar lo que su propia hija trataba de decirle. Le quito las esposas tranquilamente y dicho esto se dirigió a su cómodo sofá, esperando que su hija fuera detrás de, el, para quizás ver la tv junto. Pero Jan Di en vez de eso, se dirigió a su habitación un poco más calmada y hablarle a Jum Pyo sobre esto. Cho no dijo nada, pero de alguna manera también se sentía un poco más calmado. El saber que su hija quería y necesitaba que su padre la escuchara, le causaba cierta alegría y emoción. Por primera vez, quizás en toda su vida, sintió la alegría de ser padre. "¿Así es que esto es lo que siente Rigsby siempre?" pensó Cho. Por alguna razón eso era adictivo, Cho quería volver a sentir lo mismo.

Jan Di por su parte, se sintió un poco presionada, pero de alguna manera le gustaba que Kimball se comenzara a interesar en su vida personal.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Si

Había pasado poco tiempo desde que Jan Di se puso de acuerdo con Jum Pyo para que se conocieran. Nuevamente estaba agradecida con Rigsby con el equipo por intervenir. Iba a ser el cumpleaños del jefe y todos los integrantes del CBI estaban invitados junto con amigos y/o familiares. Rigsby tuvo la idea de que Jan Di invitara a Jum Pyo a la barbacoa, temía que si se quedaran solos Cho se comportara de manera cruel con él, pero seguro sabría controlarse si demás personas estaban presentes. Por supuesto Jum Pyo tenía planeado llevar un regalo para el jefe de Lisbon.

Cho no sabía cómo sentirse, el no sabía nada de eso, pero había una persona que podía saber un poco mas de este tema.

-¿Quieres que te diga que hacer?-pregunto Rigsby bastante sorprendido.

-Es lo que dije-Cho conducía el auto sin dirigirle la mirada

-Y el público aplaude y se aloca. Por primera vez Cho necesita de Rigsby. Eeeeeeh…-Rigsby fingió el sonido de gritos con su boca, mientras Cho lo miraba bastante extrañado-Lo siento…Bueno pero ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-Como reaccionar-

-Bueno depende. Si quieres que Jan Di te odie para siempre, debes tratarlo mal. Pero si quieres que este cuan lo menos agradecida, simplemente trátalo lo más amable posible-Cho no contesto-Pero, hasta donde sé, debes hacerle preguntas, que no sean tan personales ya sabes…cosas como Nombre de sus padres, donde vive, que hace, cosas así-Rigsby sonrió de lado, algo raro de el-Bueno, la verdad es que debe fluir. Ya sabrás en el momento que preguntar-

Después de un breve momento, llegaron al jardín donde todo el CBI se reunió para celebrar el cumpleaños. Jan Di y Jum Pyo se habían encontrado en otro lado para después llegar juntos. Todos estaban celebrando, y Jane por supuesto era el centro de atención, incluso llegaba a opacar al verdadero cumpleañero. Todos estaban tranquilamente bromeando y jugando entre sí mismos. Hasta que finalmente apareció en la fiesta la amable Jan Di, junto con Jum Pyo. Jum Pyo llevaba un suéter de tela fina color crema en cuello "V", arremangada las mangas hasta un poco debajo de los codos, con unos pantalones cafés. Lisbon y su jefe fueron los primeros en recibirlos y en darles la bienvenida, y por supuesto, Cho se acerco de inmediato. Rigsby se acerco pensando que Cho quizás pudiera comportarse de modo no adecuado, y por ende Van Pelt lo siguió como su pareja que era.

-Lisbon, el es Gu Jum Pyo- le presento Jan Di. Este saludo amablemente.

-Jum Pyo, mucho gusto. Hace tiempo que queríamos conocerte-

Jan Di presento a Jum Pyo con el jefe de Lisbon, para que finalmente este le diera el regalo, el cual era un reloj fino de joyería de Europa. Y llego el momento más difícil para todos, presentar (o más bien dicho volver a presentar) a Cho con Jum Pyo, claro que las últimas palabras que se mencionaron, no fueron muy agradables. Jum Pyo estaba algo nervioso, no le era nada fácil tener que conocer a su suegro, que para colmo no tenía ninguna buena impresión de él. Solo esperaba esta vez poder convencerlo de que era merecedor de Jan Di. Jum Pyo quería mucho a Jan Di, podría decirse que hasta la amaba, de otra manera nunca hubiera hecho ningún tipo de ridículo frente a nadie. Rigsby estaba al lado de Cho y Van Pelt estaba al lado de Rigsby. Jan Di se acerco junto con Jum Pyo.

-Jum Pyo,-Jan Di estaba igual o más nerviosa que Jum Pyo al hacer esto, nunca creyó encontrarse en ese tipo de situación, y ser como de esas chicas que se ponen nerviosas por un chico-El es mi papa…bueno ya lo conoces…Kimball Cho-

Cho no dijo absolutamente nada, solo le extendió la mano para saludar, Jum Pyo la acepto y lo saludo con un "Un placer". Rigsby noto como la tensión hacia presencia entre todos, pues hasta el momento ni Cho ni Jum Pyo se habían soltado las manos, casi como queriéndose decir: "Esta es mi hija y no permitiré que la lastimes" "No permitiré que me alejes de la chica que amo, hare todo para que me aceptes".

-Soy Rigsby y ella es Van Pelt-se puso entre ambos saludando a Jum Pyo de mano, este contesto amablemente.

-Es un placer-le saludo Van Pelt.

Durante el resto de la fiesta, Jan Di hacia lo posible por no dejar solos a Jum Pyo ni a Cho. Rigsby sabía que de esta manera, Cho nunca podría conocer bien a Jum Pyo, y eso solo haría que confiara menos para que se quedara con Jan Di. Jane miro a los ojos a Rigsby y de inmediato supo que estaba pensando, así que con cautela se acerco a Jan Di, con su actitud optimista ante cualquier situación. Jane entro en la una parte del jardín donde todos bailaban alegremente, un baile típico de Escocia, la música fue por supuesto elegida por el cumpleañero. Comenzó a bailar alegremente, y la gente no tardo en amontonarse en medio para bailar con él de la nada Jane tomo del brazo a Jan Di y la metió a la multitud, gritando: "Yo la cuido"

Cho entendió la indirecta, y de un momento a otro comenzó a hablar con Jum Pyo, por supuesto se le complico bastante el hablar lo más amable posible, pero directamente. La conversación llego a un punto donde no pudieron detenerse, y continuaron hablando.

-…Si, pero mejore mis calificaciones una vez que entre…-Jum Pyo procuraba mostrarse lo máximo decente que podía con Cho, pero sin llegar a mentirle-De hecho, recibía clases particulares, por lo cual no se me complico tanto el estar aquí…-

-¿A qué se dedica tu padre?-le pregunto sin mirarlo.

-Mi padrastro es supervisor de una compañía de autos en Europa y mi madre es dueña de una empresa en Corea y Japón-Cho se sintió un poco impresionado-Mi padrastro…me estaba enseñando a ser contador, pero bueno…no era lo mismo que él me enseñara a un tutor-

-¿Siempre están lejos?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Si-contesto con cierta nostalgia- Bueno, podría decirse que mis padres serian mis niñeras, cuidadores o la gente que me rodeaba…-

-¿Aun si fueran sirvientes?-

-Eso no es algo que importara. A veces cuando quieres cariño, no importan donde, pero lo buscas-Jum Pyo siguió intentando impresionar a Cho-Ah…tenía planeado ir un rancho de mi padre, creo que me enseñaran a trabajar ahí y…-fue interrumpido por la voz de Cho.

-Jum Pyo, ¿Amas a mi hija?-soltó de repente.

Cho no era tonto, había tenido bastantes relaciones como para saber que Jum Pyo quería impresionarlo, contándole lo mejor de, él para que pudiera aceptarlo. Pero se estaba esforzando, quería realmente a Jan Di, pero solo necesitaba escucharlo. Finalmente no importaban ni sus logros ni sus defectos, solo importaba si sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Jum Pyo por un momento se quedo sorprendido, pero en un momento bajo la cabeza, algo sonrojado y contesto firmemente:

-Sí, mucho-

Y era verdad, realmente lo amaba. El nunca habría hecho ningún sacrificio por una chica antes, pero Jan Di lo entendió, Jan Di era frío e indiferente, pero a la vez se notaba alegre, amable. Kimball dio un suspiro de alivio en su interior, solo necesitaba eso, solo una respuesta afirmativa para saber que Jum Pyo no mentía, y no lo hacía. Si realmente la amaba, nunca podría separarlos, deseaba de alguna manera que Jan Di fuera feliz. El amor era lo primordial.

Después de varias horas, fue hora de que Jum Pyo se marchara, no sin antes despedirse de Cho, quien le susurro un "Bienvenido", lo cual hizo que la alegría cruzara por todo el cuerpo de Jum Pyo al saber que era aceptado por el padre de su chica. Jan Di se había enterado por Jum Pyo el buen trato de su padre y en el fondo de sintió completamente agradecida con él. Parecía que finalmente Kimball estaba asumiendo el rol de padre que tenía que haber hecho desde hace 17 años.


End file.
